


Break My Heart, It's Fine

by Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang
Summary: This is a translation of 'Break My Heart, It's Fine' by STARSdidathing!한국어 번역입니다!





	Break My Heart, It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Break My Heart, It's Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761908) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> 번역에 문제 있으면 적어두시면 감사하겠습니다! 부족하지만 재밌게 봐주세요 <3
> 
> All thanks to the brilliant original work!!

 

 

“나한테 거짓말 좀 해줄래?” 그는 헐떡이며 웃음을 지어 보려 노력했지만 이내 실패하였다. 가죽 코트를 잡은 손길이 미끄러지고 있었다. “괜찮을 거라고 말해줘.”

 

“난…” 로키는 숨을 삼켰다. “못해.”

 

“나는,” 그는 떨리는 숨을 쉬었다. “네가 거짓말의 신 인줄 알았다고, 어서.”

 

“싫어,” 로키는 고통에 입꼬리를 내려뜨리며 고개를 내저었다. “그런 부탁하지 마.”

 

토니는 웃음을 흘렸지만 그것은 고통스러웠다. 토니는 자신의 가슴이 망가지고, 엉망이 되고, 고칠 수 없다는 것을 로키가 자신을 보고도 시도조차 않았기에 알았다. 이미 끝난 것을 로키가 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉고, 눈물이 맺히는 것을 내버려두었기에 알았다.

 

“왜?” 토니는 이 와중에도 농담을 시도했다. 그는 자신이 영광의 불꽃으로써 끝날 것을 항상 알았고, 그래서 끝까지 웃음을 놓치지 않으려 했다.

“나는 항상,” 그는 인상을 쓰며 고통에 주먹을 쥐었다. 로키의 손이 금새 주먹을 감싸 쥐었고, 곧 토니는 마비되듯이 파도처럼 들어오는 무엇인가에 고통이 줄어들며 생각하기 쉬워지는 것을 느꼈다. “하,” 그는 혀로 입술을 축였고, 로키가 보지 않으려는 것으로 보아 피인 듯하였다. “고마워.”

 

로키가 으르렁거렸지만 목이 멘 소리가 났다. “고마워하지 _말라고_.”

 

“Hey,” 힘겨웠지만 그는 손을 들어올렸다. 로키가 얼른 허리를 숙여 토니가 뺨을 어루만지도록 두었다. “난 항상 너에게 고마워 할거야.” 로키가 고개를 저었다.

“아니, 들어. 넌 나에게 마법을 보여줬어. 우리 편이 되었어. 네 거짓말을 어떻게 알아차리는지도 가르쳐줬지. 네가 나한테 _얼마나_ 나쁜 영향을 끼쳤는지 몰라.” 그는 가능한 한 크게 미소를 지었고, 고통을 느끼지 않음에도 서서히 어둠이 다가오는 것을 느꼈다. “넌 최고의 친구였어, 로키.”

 

“그만해.” 로키가 더 몸을 가까이 다가가 이마를 토니의 목에 갖다 대며 낮게 말했다. 가쁜 숨을    토니의 쇄골에 뱉으며 불편해하지 않게 팔로 조심스럽게 몸을 안았다.

 

“착한 사람 되는 거 멈추지 말고, 응?” 토니는 그의 머리를 쓰다듬을 수 있도록 떨리는 손을 들어올리며 속삭였다. “네가 이룬 것을 절대, 절대 낭비하지 마, 알겠어? 우주가 널 필요로 할거야.” 그는 힘겹게 입꼬리를 들어올렸고, 페퍼, 자비스, 그리고 두고 가는 다른 사람들에 대해서 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. “모든 사람이 널 필요로 할거야. 나 없이는 네가 제일 똑똑할 것 아니야, 너-“

 

“그만,” 로키가 반은 빌 듯이 소리 질렀고 토니는 그렇게 하였다. 막처럼 걷혀진 머리카락이 사라졌고 로키가 붉어진 눈과 떨리는 입술로 자신을 보고 있었다.

 

“로키?”

 

로키는 주체할 수 없는 손으로 그의 얼굴을 감싸고 이마를 맞대었다. 그의 눈이 감겼다. “그러지 마” 로키가 말했다. “이 멍청한 행성에, 한심한 네 친구들 사이에 날 혼자 두지 마.”

 

“에이, 로키,” 그는 당황했다. “미드가르드의 어떤 면은 좋다며.”

 

“아니,” 로키가 중얼거렸다. “난 여기가 싫고 그 바보 같은 사람들도 싫어.”

 

“그치만-“

 

“난 _널_ 사랑해.”

 

토니는 눈을 깜빡였고, 한 쌍의 입술이 자신의 것 위에 부드럽고도 사랑스럽게 닿아 오기 전에 그 고통스러운 고백을 이해하지 못했다.

 

로키의 엄지가 쥐고 있지 않았다면 그의 턱은 이미 충격으로 벌어졌을 것이다. 그 부드러운 입술이 자신의 입술을 어루만지는 것 말고는 아무것도 느끼지 못해 그대로 백 년은 지났을 수도 있었다. 그것은 토니의 동참을 구하지도, 바라지도 않은 채 그 한 동작으로 온 세상의 사랑을 오롯이 전달하고 있었다.

로키가 다시 몸을 세웠을 때, 토니는 어둠에 시야를 갉아 먹히고 절망감에 가슴이 갇히는 것을 느끼며 그의 친구를 바라볼 수밖에 없었다.

 

“로키…” 토니는 속삭였다

 

로키는 아스러지고 있었다; 토니는 이것을 자신의 두 눈으로 확인할 수 있었다. “거짓말해줘,” 로키가 도리어 부탁했다. “나한테 네가 괜찮을 거라고 말해줘. 너도 날 사랑할 수 있었을 거라고 말해줘.”

 

토니는 무엇이 나올지 확신하지 못했지만 일단 입을 열려 하자 로키가 긴 손가락으로 그의 입을 막았다. 눈물이 흘러 그의 뺨을 타고 내려와 한때 자신의 가슴이었던 엉망인 곳에 떨어지는 것을 지켜보다 토니는 자신의 눈도 젖어 들어가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“말해줘,” 로키가 다시 숨을 삼켰다. “내가 너 없이 살 수 있을 거라고 말해줘.”

 

“로키” 토니가 숨을 내쉬며 말했고 남은 힘을 다해 로키를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 로키는 토니가 자신의 식어가는 입술을 반신의 입술 위에 다시 얹을 때까지 몸을 접었다.

토니는 그 초록색 눈동자를 바라보려 억지로 눈을 뜨며 그의 절박한 입가에 대고 속삭였다. “날 따라오지 마. 멍청한 짓 하지 마, 제발.” 그는 다시 로키의 입술에 키스를 했다. “절대 내가 널 사랑하지 않았다고도 생각하지 마.”

 

로키는 목에 가득 멘 고통에 찬 신음소리를 내며 그를 감싸 안았다. 그것이 토니의 눈이 마침내 감기고 그의 정신이 어둠 속으로 흘러가기 전 들은 마지막 소리였다.

 

로키는 소리없이 으르렁거렸고 동시에 보호적인 마법이 폭풍 치듯 그들의 주변에서 일어났다.

그는 조심스럽게 토니를 그러쥐어 자기자신을 무릎 위의 인간에 겹칠 수 있을 때까지 끌어올렸다. 얼굴이 반쯤 묻혀 눈물이 토니의 부드럽고, 솟아 있는 머리카락에 스며드는 사이 로키는 자신에 있어 온 세상에서 가장 소중한 사람을 힘껏 끌어 안았다.

그는 상처를 받은 소리를 작게 낸 뒤 그들을 감싸고 있는 폭풍의 원천이 되는 분노, 슬픔, 그리고 비통함으로 가득 차 있는 단어를 다른 이의 관자놀이에 묻었다.

 

 

“ _거짓말쟁이_.”

 


End file.
